A Bad Sign
by Beige Flicka
Summary: AU, but inspiration is from Born Under A Bad Sign 02x14 , waaaay AU and takes place in present day. May become Sam/OC. - What if Sam did a little bit mure during his missing week in BUABS? R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note ;**** AU, but inspiration is from Born Under A Bad Sign (02x14), waaaay AU, takes place in present day. My first attempt at Spn-fanfic, please be kind, just trying to write the first chapter was a total bitca! ;) So...Read and review?**

**I, of course, I own nothing, just likes to throw around Kripke's toys without cashing in! :)**

**/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\**

**Through the Forrest, Into the Fire**

A pitch black darkness surrounded a forest, the only light that shone through the thick tree tops were the nothingness of the sky, as it was pouring down heavily and hard. It was a freezing October night and no sane person would be outside at the unholy hour.

Branches were heard breaking, the few birds that were still awake flew away, a roar could be heard. Something that wasn't quite human was out and hunting.

"Shit!"

A woman stumbled over a fallen tree and fell face first into the mud, she tried to rise but noticed that her foot had somehow gotten tangled in an old rope someone had long forgotten.

"Double shit!"

She frantically tried to get her foot lose, but due to the cold and heavy rain, her fingers weren't obeying her movements, then suddenly another roar was heard, but this time followed by another, as if calling for backup. She froze, a shiver ran through her body, starting from her toes and continued it's way to the roots of her hair. Momentarily paralyzed, the woman waited for her doom.

Vaguely in the distant, a car horn could be heard and it was as if that small sound was enough to get the woman's fingers to work out the rope around her foot. Feeling a new sense of power surging through her body, the woman leaped from the ground and pushed forward, not seeing where she was going, but doing her best to follow the sounds of cars.

Growling, roars and snorts, none of the sounds even close to human were starting to get clearer and closer, she wouldn't risk a chance to look over her shoulder, she didn't want to fall over again.

The disturbing sounds were not only coming from behind her, but from the sides, she figured there were at least three, but she could've been wrong.

Running on only the strength the adrenaline gave her, the woman pushed even harder, as she started to see light up a head, only she failed to notice how close to the road she was, as she slipped and crashed, landing in the middle of the road.

Fortunately for her the traffic wasn't heavy, unfortunately for whatever what was hunting her, a big truck nearly crashed at them as it tried to serve to the side to avoid hitting the woman. Not bothering to check if she was alright, the truck-driver continued driving to its destination, as if running strange things over, was normal.

The woman was grateful, the distraction proved to be enough for the creatures to lose focus and enough time for her to see a motel not far from where she was. Even though the idea of running felt impossible, she tried her best to keep a fast pace.

The ´No Vacancy´ sign lit up the parking lot, which oddly enough only held three cars. One stood out more than the others. A black -67 Chevrolet Impala and the woman sighed in relief.

"Out of all the places, I had to run into your Motel, what are the odds?"

Not really believing her luck, the woman limped to the reception, hoping to find answers, but more importantly, shelter and protection.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

"Ah, just a minute!"

"Okay.."

_It's not like I'm being hunted by something or someone, please, take your time! _She thought to herself. Looking around, she noticed a mirror and shuddered at what she saw, her normally dark blond hair, were covered in twigs, leaves and branches, her flannel-shirt were almost shredded to pieces, it wasn't hard to see her dark-brown tank top that she wore underneath the shirt. Amazingly her jeans were only covered in mud and nothing else. It was impossible to even see her shoes because of the mud.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I made you wait, if I had known, I would've hurried!"

"It's okay, ma'am, it's not as bad as it looks, trust me."

The woman who stood behind obviously didn't believe her. She had a sense of intelligence and pride radiating from her, not really fitting into the motel-lifestyle. Even though her hair was close to gray, probably more due to stress than age, the old woman still looked beautiful. The young woman couldn't help but compare her to the classical actresses from the late -30's.

"I saw the 'No Vacancy' sign, please tell me there's something free for me?"

"I'm so terrible sorry dear, but the signs flashing for a reason, I wish I could offer my couch, but that's where my kid sleeps."

"Oh, I see.. Uhm.."

The young woman looked outside, imagining the creatures still waiting for her, ready to shred her to pieces. A lightning bolted across the sky and lit up the parking lot, the black beauty stood out and she decided to take her chances.

"Ma'am, the Chevrolet Impa..."

"...No need to say names, I don't know squat about cars!"

"..Oh.. Uhm, the black old car? Over there?"

"Yes, that's a nice ride, what of it?"

"Who's car is it?"

"I can't tell you that."

"It's just, I might know them."

She was greeted by a skeptical look, it was obvious the old woman who worked at the motel knew of every kind of trick homeless people tried and this was probably one of them.

"No, seriously! Uhm, two guys.. One's a bit taller than me, the other one is a giant next to me? The normal-sized one's got short light-brown hair, killer charm-smile, or so I've heard, I haven't actually met him in person, just the giant one and he's got dark, shaggy hair, sort've got the whole 'weight of the world' kind of look. Uhm, what else..?"

She could tell that she had guessed right as the old woman behind the counter had a look of recognition on her face and she couldn't believe her luck, she had finally found him!

"Please, ma'am, could you tell me which room they're staying in? I'm sure they won't mind sharing their room with me if I talked with them."

"Uhm.. And if you don't mind, who are you?"

The woman looked down and prayed to god that she hadn't lost it after being hunted for so long.

"I keep forgetting I have this, I've had it on for so long, I've forgotten, you know?"

The woman behind the counter tilted her head to the side, as if seeing her in a different perspective would make the mysterious answer clearer to her. When the young woman raised her hand and flexed her fingers as an answer, a moment of clarity hit her.

"The giant?"

"Yes."

"Oh.. Congratulations, I guess?"

"Thank you."

"Room 405"

"Thank you, really."

She turned around and left the reception, it was still pouring down heavily and she realized how much she hated the rain, how much she missed the warmth, but most importantly, how extremely nervous she was.

Finding room 405 was easy, knocking on the door however, wasn't as easy. Taking a calming breath didn't help, so she went with option number two. She closed her eyes shut, bit her bottom lip, raised her fist and held her breath. When she felt the need to inhale, she quickly knocked on the door and opened her eyes.

A low mumble could be heard, someone cursed and then a thud. She tried her best to look respectable, prying branches out of her hair, but it was a lost case as the door opened and a confused young man looked down at her warily. She smiled.

"Hey, Sam."

If it was possible, he got an even more confused look on his face.

"Do I.. Do I know you?"

"I'm you're wife, Sam."

/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\

**Authors Note;**** So... Uhm.. I don't know if this has been done before, so let me know what you think and yeah... first Spn-fanfic, please be kind, but review would be still be awesome! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;**** I had planned to upload the next chapter after getting some reviews, but I can't wait anymore and also realized that the first chapter didn't really give a lot to go on, as a reader anyway, so here's the next chapter and I really hope this one will spark some interest in you guys! **

**Enjoy! *whispers* please, review?**

**/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\**

**Breaking or Mending?**

Someone behind him started laughing hysterically, while Sam Winchester stood frozen in chock. The woman raised her hand and showed off her ring for him to see, she then lifted a chain around her neck, where a second ring hanged.

"I've got yours too, you told me to keep it safe."

"What... the.. hell?"

The woman pushed past Sam, stepping over the line of salt and entered. She wasn't impressed by the room's design, or the lack of design.

"Jesus Christ, Sam, this is how you live?"

"Hey, Sam, she's not a demon, where'd you met her?"

The woman ignored Dean and Sam ignored the woman.

"Dean, I swear, I have no idea who she is."

"Sam!"

"Ouch, I think she might wanna divorce you now, which, you know, would be good.."

"Excuse me??"

"..I mean, married? Sam, come on! With our lifestyle?!"

"I don't know her!"

"Samuel Winchester, watch your mouth!"

"Yikes, Sammy, you pissed her off.."

"Dean, shut up."

"Yes, _Dean_, please do!."

The woman turned pleading eyes towards Sam, it was obvious to the men in the room that she was close to tears, but Dean felt himself get impressed when she refused to let any tears fall. He turned and looked at his baby-brother, not surprised to see him wear the puppy-eyed look he always wore when speaking to a victims family-member they were trying to save.

"Look, ma'am, I honestly don't know you, I have never seen you in my life and I'm pretty sure I would remember getting married.. You're probably confused, you look tired and cold, why don't you borrow our shower and get out of those clothes? You don't wanna get sick, do you?"

"Sam.. I'm not a damsel in distress, okay? I know about the salt, about the sulfur, demons, the visions."

"Whoa, lady! I don't know how you know these things about my brother, but if you don't wanna get your assed kicked right now, I suggest you take that god damned shower so that I can get some god damned sleep! I'm tired, Sam's confused and you look like shit!"

"And people claim you're the charmer? I find that hard to believe."

During Dean's speech, Sam stood frozen. He really tried his best to remember this woman, she wasn't too bad to look at, even covered in dirt he could tell she was beautiful, and someone with her looks usually fell for Dean, not him. But it was clear that whenever she looked at his brother, a look of annoyance fell across her face.

She had passed the test of crossing over the salt, she had even said 'Jesus Christ' and the ring on her finger, hell even the necklace with the second ring on it were most definitely made of silver. She wasn't a demon, but who was she?

"Sam?"

"Sammy, quit staring at her, tell your 'wife' to take a shower, I need to sleep."

"Uh, sorry and yeah, I really think you need a shower, you can take my bed, I'll just crash on the couch."

"What? No!"

"Lady, will you just shut up and go? Man, this is like freaking 'Days of Our Lives'!"

"Never pegged you for a soap-watcher, Dean."

"Hey! I'm just saying, doesn't mean I watch it, okay?"

"If you say so.."

The woman turned around with a smirk firmly in place, Sam couldn't help but smile a bit, it wasn't often a woman, stranger or not, got under Dean's skin so easily and he could almost understand how he'd fall for a woman like her.

"Hey, wait.. What's your name?"

He might as well had asked her to go to hell, as she held the doorknob to the bathroom in her hand and simply looked over her shoulder, heartbroken. He felt sick to the stomach.

"My name is.. Melanie Rhys.. Actually it's Melanie Rhys-Winchester, but you don't remember me, nor believe me, do you, Sammy?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, the woman, Melanie, opened the door to the bathroom and went inside to do as she had been told, as it didn't take long for the men to hear the shower start.

**/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\**

Melanie stripped off her damaged clothes, not caring if the mud splattered over the tile floor, not caring if her shoes had left ugly imprints on the rug outside were her husband waited.

She wasn't actually surprised that he didn't remember her, from the moment he'd opened the door, she had seen the difference and their marriage wasn't exactly a traditional one. They had met in a bar and he had saved her from an annoying old man, who thought impressing ladies meant using nasty words and violence.

After that it had been fun and games, Sam had been carefree but also a bit on the wild side, this wasn't her Sam, not that she ever had had Sam in the first place. Getting hitched had surprisingly been his idea, he'd said it was probably one thing he'd never get to do and she'd blindly agreed.

Waiting for the water to turn scorchingly hot, Melanie stepped in under the stream and hissed in pain, her skin were covered in scratches and the hot water made it especially painful.

Five days had she spent with Sam, he'd for some reason felt compelled to tell her everything about his life, the demons, the hunting, his brother and father, about his mothers death and girlfriends death too, but she hadn't actually believed him. On their last time together, he'd seemed more troubled than before and then given her his ring and said goodbye.

She hadn't actually thought much of it, just thought of it as something fun and crazy, she knew their marriage had been a legal one, but hadn't bothered trying to annul it, it couldn't be done with just her signature, she had needed Sam's for that.

That was three years ago, time had moved on and so had she, but that didn't mean that all those years had been peaceful, just the two first years had been and that time had been spent forgetting Sam and what they had done.

Then sometime last year, everything had changed.

All kinds of different people had contacted her, wishing to speak to her husband and at first she hadn't really thought of Sam, hadn't understood who they meant, as she was dating somebody else. Of course Jeremy hadn't been happy when he'd answered the phone once, so that had been the end of that.

But when an old lady, with unusually strong hands had claimed that Sam had set her free, Melanie started thinking and digging. As it turns out, all those weird things he'd told her were true, even werewolves and vampires existed. If only Hollywood knew how wrong they were!

It had taken a lot of time to find anyone who knew Sam Winchester, some claimed he was dead, others wanted him dead, then there were some who claimed he'd come back from the dead. The theme was a bit unnerving and she was about to forget finding him in the first place.

She would've done so, if it hadn't been for all the threats that started to come in various forms. Now she just wanted to make everyone see that Sam and her never had been anything but fun and games, that the very legal marriage wasn't serious and that she wanted to get back together with Jeremy, he was a good guy and thankfully didn't have an annoying brother!

**/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\**


End file.
